Dragon Quest: Heroes of Light
by Angel Peach Blossom
Summary: Stories tell of a battle three hundred years ago. Even though the evil fell, so did did the hero, and her spirit was captured. Chrysta awakens from her slumber, surprise at being referred to as this hero and her memories are gone. Though she is unsure, she must fight alongside her new friends to discover the truth about her past, and find out what she must do now. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Lately, I've wanted to try a Dragon Quest story, after being inspired by what things I looked about DQX and this is the result of it! Just to say, I will not bring up the accents the games tend to use, because I'm afraid I'll mess it up, and this is just easier for me.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing in Dragon Quest.**

The tower could have been a tomb for the silence that engulfed it, broken only by the rustle of the rodents in the walls and occasionally a lone visitor. With a click of the door, an elf woman arrived at the top of the stairs. She was in no hurry, lifting the hem of her dress to keep it out of the dust as she locked herself in. No one else was permitted to enter.

Normally, when she would enter this room, silence would greet her. But this time, there was a sound or rather a voice, letting out a soft groan. "Where… where am I? It's so dark… Can anyone hear me?"

 _"Interesting,"_ the elf thought as she approached the pedestal. Cradled on a soft and dusty pillow, protecting it from unnecessary harm, was a pendant. She said nothing as she studied the glassy black depths of the pendant through torchlight.

Something wept from within. She had been told of this happening once before, and that there was a way to silence it. But she didn't know how, so she had to search out the answer. After a moment, the weeping seemed to stop on its own. "I don't… I don't understand. Where am I?" The voice held a hint of sorrow as well as confusion. "Is someone out there?! Please! Answer me!"

 _"This won't do. Those echoes will attract attention,"_ the elf thought with a grimace that momentarily distorted her graceful features. She carefully picked up the pendant. "Silence, child," she purred, tracing a finger gently over the glassy surface. "Have patience and all will be well."

A gasp came from the pendant, creating another unwanted echo. She made a hushing sound with a finger to her lips, as though hoping the voice would get the gesture. While it didn't stop the voice from speaking, it did seem to soften her tone a little. "I knew someone was there! Who are you? Where are we?"

With growing irritation, she told herself that she had to keep the creature quiet. Keeping steady control of her voice, she continued to half whisper and began stroking the Gem again. "Hush, young one, you are safe. I am Bryia of the Maciden Tower and soon you shall be well." As she spoke, she gently began working a spell. This creature had been mortal once, and continued as a mortal entombed within stone. It should respond with growing sleepiness to the spell. It was far from an ideal solution, as it wouldn't last for long. But it would hopefully buy enough time.

"I feel something," the creature murmured, not wanting to stay quiet. As expected, the voice sounded tired, yet it already seemed like the hold wouldn't last long. "This power… what is this power I'm feeling… I need to get out of here. Bryia, what are you doing? I know these words you are saying somehow… please don't put me to sleep. There is something I think I have to do…"

Curving her impulse to refer to her as a little wretch, Bryia kept her voice as calm as she was able. "You've slept nigh to three hundred years, child. I'm sure whatever it is you must do, it can wait another day. And you will need your strength." Then with great bitterness, she added to herself, _"And I must consult the Oracles. Confound their secrecy to force me to those disgusting chambers!"_

"Three hundred years?" the creature repeated with as much alarm as she could muster. "How have I…? When have I?"

As though there was some sort of cue, a sound could be heard outside the door, and they sounded like footsteps. The spell was finally finished, and the elf was assured that the creature was soon oblivious to all and left the pendant on its pillow. She walked to the door and placed a pink hand on it. "Who trespasses?" she called. "Unless you wish death as your reward, I hope you have a good excuse."

At first, there was no reply to her question, but then a male's voice spoke on the other side of the door before she could repeat her threat. "Forgive me, I don't mean to be rude. You are Miss Bryia are you not? I've come on behalf at the Oracles."

The elf woman frowned to herself as she tugged on a lock of red hair. It was possible this person was a messenger although she didn't recognize the voice at all. She quickly reasoned to herself that there was some sense to it. Her own servants wouldn't dare come here out of fear of angering her, or if they did, they learned quickly. She glanced back to the pedestal, pleased that only silence came from the Gem. Even still, she kept the door closed. "I was just about to consult them," she said finally. "I hope their message will relieve my current anxiety."

"One can only hope, miss." The voice on the other sighed slightly. "I've heard there has been some unrest of late. The Oracles have told me to let you know that the time is now." There was no hesitation in his voice. It was as though he had rehearsed it several times. She could only imagine that whoever he was, his mouth formed a thin line because of his next comment. "Forgive me if that leads to more trouble for you. I am new, you see, and I'm not sure what they mean by that. They said you would however."

Yes, she did. Both irritation and a thrill jolted her nerves all at once. She once again glanced back at the pedestal and then freeing the key from around her neck, she opened the door. A weddie stood on the other side of the door, wearing white and red robes that looked like the Apprentice's robes. Just as she half expected, though not quite believing, the person stood with his chin raised revealing a circle with a flame and small star inside tattooed to his blue neck. There was no mistaking that mark; it was the special mark of the Oracles.

"You are not a servant," Bryia said with a gracious smile. "Do you have full communion with your Masters yet? Or must you be in their presence to speak with them?

The weddie allowed himself a laugh at the question. "I just said that I was new, didn't I? Though I wish I had, as it would make things much easier."

"Yes, it is a pity," the elf agreed. "Then enter, and I wish you to take back a description of what I both show and tell you. With a request for an explanation." She closed the door behind the young man with a sharp snap and directed him to the center of the room. "I trust you have a quick transport so I may receive an answer by the morrow?"

"Of course, of course," he said quickly, waving his hand as though there was no need for her to be concerned. "There is another waiting for me outside as we speak, and he has the Zoom spell, so we can get back there quickly." For a moment, he let his shoulders slump. "Since you can guess, I was never here before, and neither was my companion, so we had to make the journey here first and I got us lost. We were to be here by yesterday, I think. I hope you can forgive our delay.

Bryia was growing impatient, but she quickly decided it was best to not turn him into something foul. It wouldn't do to offend the Oracles by returning him as a spider. "All is forgiven. Now, look upon my treasure," she invited as she picked up the pendant and turned to face him once more.

The weddie nodded in response, and when he saw it, a spark seemed to appear in his purple eyes. "Is this what you are you talking about, miss? It is very lovely."

"Ah, but it is more than just lovely," the elf replied, noticing his expression as she spoke. "As I'm sure you are aware, this is a fully habited Luna Gem. Powerful, but very rare. Today, it has woken and if the event you have come to tell me of has truly taken place, then my treasure must be put back to sleep." She trailed her fingers over the surface, watching her guest's open astonishment and growing alarm. "My message is to inquire how that is done."

For a moment, he didn't respond to her, as though he should be in shock despite having that knowledge. "Chrysta," he whispered. Then he shook his head once to wipe away the expression and placed a hand to his chin with a thoughtful look on his face. "I could ask that yes, but would you have the power to do so, miss?" Noticing the look in her eyes, and maybe thinking he knew what it meant, he quickly gave her an apologetic look. "Forgive my assumption," he said quickly with a slight bow. "It's just, if you are worried about such a thing, perhaps I can take it with me? The Oracles could place the proper spell, I'm sure."

"If I wished to take it to them, I would do it myself," Bryia snapped. She took a deep breath to get her composure back, assuming that the only reason he suggested it was because he heard the creature earlier and how she couldn't quiet her. "There is merit to your suggestion. Can your companion transport three?"

"Sadly no," he answered. "He just learned the spell recently himself. You have nothing to worry about. I promise to take good care of your treasure." He extended his hand to accept the pendant.

Bryia gave him a knowing smile that she was sure was calculated to make him nervous. The Zoom spell could at least take the caster with three more. Alongside the name she was sure she wasn't supposed to hear, she was all but sure he wasn't who claimed himself to be. "No matter. I can transport us there myself. You and your companion can stay the night, rest from your journey. Tomorrow we shall see your masters together. Come."

Despite the way he had been acting earlier, the weddie gave a smile of his own. "Your hospitality is most gracious, miss, and normally I would be willing to comply. Sadly, I do have a job to do. You've seen right through me haven't you? Knew I should have done some spell research. No matter though."

"Yes, you do have a job to do," the elf remarked, her blue eyes narrowing. "But you are so late, it wouldn't make too much difference." Anger the Oracles or no, this was going to be fun. She raised a finger and heard two gasps, one from the pendant and one from the weddie. He doubled up in pain as his body morphed and shrunk. With her free hand, she picked up the weddie turned rat by the tail, giving him a consoling smile. "You don't need to worry, the spell will wear off in a day or so. She frowned when she heard a half tired groan echoing from the Gem as she placed it back on the pillow. "And I shall deal with you later."

"You can… you can't do that, Bryia," the creature said in a sleepy tone with a hint of pain. "I think… I think I understand now… and you can't use me like that!"

"Sleep!" Bryia thundered, her patience at the breaking point long ago. The spell hit the Gem hard, silencing the fight. She then turned to sweep from the room, fury with every step. She would see the Oracles, silence the creature, and prepare to welcome the long awaited event. Though her anger made her very careless.

* * *

The puklipo leaned his head back, breathing slowly to maximize his hiding spot behind the tapestry. That sudden yell he heard told him that he had to stay put. An angry voice floated down the hall, and he did his best to stay as quiet as possible. "Cidren! Where are you, you fool? Take this beast and have my night bag prepared. I will not wait for the morrow. I will see the Oracles tonight!"

"As you command," her fellow elf replied, wearing clothing that one would expect from a butler. Though he reached out to accept the rat, whom the puklipo was sure was his companion, he wondered if this Cidren knew he was there. If he noticed he didn't say.

 _"I told Hikaru not to come here,"_ he thought to himself grimly. _"I told him that two thieves, or a thief and a con man would be better suited for the job! But no, he said he had to come, like it was his duty or something!"_ He quickly chided himself. From what he just heard, they didn't have much time left.

Slowly, when he was sure all was busy with serving that yelling, obnoxious elf, he stole across the hall to the door. _"It would help if they had told me everything,"_ he thought grumpily, but shook his head. _"Doesn't matter. All right. Clovis, let's get to work."_

He pulled out his lock pickers and spell breakers, looking over his shoulder once to make sure the coast was clear. The he started work on the door. He put his ear to the door and listened for just the tiniest sounds as he moved expertly. Though triumphant, he was surprised when he heard the click of the door unlocking, from only using two spell breakers with a lock pick.

Clovis entered, careful to lock it behind him before going up the stairs. "Really, two spells?" he said softly to himself so no one would hear him. "Why would this sorceress risk so little protection? Is she really that arrogant?" He slowly shook his head as he climbed the stairs. He decided that it worked all the more better in the end anyway. It made his job a lot more easier than even he thought it would be!

He opened a second door with a green hand, sneezing with a cloud of dust that the previous occupants had just kicked up. The room wasn't anything special. Just a circular room with a couple torches and a pedestal in the center. But that was when he saw it, the necklace resting on the pedestal. "That has to be it," he thought as he approached. _"It's the only clean thing here. It's such a small thing to create so much trouble,"_ he added shaking his head.

Without ceremony, he dropped the pendant in his pouch and turned to leave. Time to rescue the newly made rat. And if he couldn't, well, he had to get the heck out of there. But he was going to at least try first.

As he started to walk off, he felt something odd, and he didn't know how to describe it. At first, he had sensed fear, not that it made sense, it wasn't his own. But suddenly, he noticed that it seemed to have calmed.

"He… he said my name…" a feminine voice said softly. She sounded muffled and if anything like she was talking in her sleep. "With what Bryia did, he can't be like her… I have to help him."

Not sure he could believe where the voice was coming from, Clovis said quickly, "I don't know who you are, but if you want to help him, you have to be quiet. You'll give away our location."

The voice of a girl, the one he was almost sure came from the pendant, not that he understood how, said softly, "I don't know who you are either… but if you can help him… I'll be quiet."

Clovis nodded slowly, wondering for just a moment what he had gotten himself into.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in Dragon Quest.  
**

The 'Tower', if one could even call it that, was really just a building with a single short tower attached. The rest was more like a manor than a castle. Once out of the sparse hallways where the tower door had been, Clovis had more options for hiding places.

The Puklipo moved forward carefully, doing his best not to be spotted. Hiding and not being seen was something he had to learn in his line of work. Though he admitted that his small stature also helped. To his relief, the voice he heard earlier didn't speak.

He briefly puzzled over the voice. No one told him anything about this, not even Hikaru, his own friend! Just what was going on here? He shook his head once more, reminding himself that he still had to find him.

Peeking behind a tapestry, he noticed a nearby window and slipped outside. He crouched behind some shrubs, watching as three servants were looking for him, causing him to grimace. If he had to guess over why they were looking around, it was probably because Hikaru said that he didn't come alone. But while it made things difficult, he knew it was far from impossible.

Doing his best not to make a sound, he moved toward another window. He lifted his hands and pulled himself up to get a look inside. Once he was sure the coast was clear, he made his way back inside and to another tapestry. He frowned as he once again pressed his back to the wall. How could he even find his friend if he didn't even know where to look?

The servant that had come to the elf's call earlier passed his hiding spot, carrying an armful of linen. This time, the elf glanced his way. It was only once, but it was enough for the Puklipo to realize that he was aware of him. And yet, he wasn't saying anything.

Taking a chance, he whispered, "Scuse me. Where'd you take my friend?" He smiled grimly as he startled the elf, who nearly dropped his load.

The butler quickly got his composure back, making sure he had a good grip on everything. Was there a reason for his silence? Did Clovis pick up the right reason why? "I hope Miss Bryia doesn't know where I placed the rat," the elf remarked with a sigh, speaking as though this was more of a normal occurrence than for the Puklipo's ears, though the words were directed toward him. "Poor fellow, I don't want to think what would happen to him in the servant's quarters a little ways from here."

One of the other elves stopped what he was doing to raise an eyebrow and shook his head. "You're lucky that the Mistress doesn't hear you, you know that? Why she keeps you around when you talk behind her back is beyond me."

"It's because I get my work done without whining," he snapped, his attitude changing in an instant. "All of you, get going! The mistress aims to leave within the hour." The servant didn't even look back as he motioned his fellow servants on. Some were startled, but all of them knew not to question him further at this point and just do as they were told.

 _"Much thanks to you,"_ Clovis thought as he switched directions.

The Puklipo allowed himself a smile as he moved forward. Though he hid from time to time, he noticed as he went further down the hallways, it wasn't something he had to do as often. It helped that there weren't any servants looking in that area. That elf he ran into earlier was making it so much easier to slip around. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad! He could get his friend and leave as quickly as possible. Already he knew the escape plan. First he would use Evac, a spell he recently learned, to get them outside quickly and where they had more room. Next, he would use a Chimaera Wing to warp them away from here.

"You took quite a risk there," a familiar voice finally said, causing the little thief to jump in surprise. "I thought you wanted us to be quiet?"

"Ah! Don't do that," Clovis snapped, more startled than actually angry.

"I'm sorry," the girl's voice answered softly. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"Sorry?" he muttered, shaking his head. "Normally what I'm stealing doesn't talk back to me."

"What are you are stealing?" the girl's voice repeated in confusion. "I'm in something then? I guess that explains why it is so dark in here." The Puklipo's eyes widened, realizing he was right on the nose for what he thought earlier. If it was dark for her, maybe she was referring to being inside his pouch. But this still felt so unreal to him. "Maybe you are not stealing me, but saving me maybe? I'm not sure what is going on but Bryia…" Her voice trailed off for a moment along with the uncertainty that had slipped into her tone. "Oh… I'm sorry. I'm supposed to be quiet, right?"

"Yes, quiet, please," the Puklipo agreed, nodding his head but he knew the voice couldn't see him do it. "Once we get Hikaru and get out of here, I'll answer all of your questions as best I can. I promise."

Nerves on edge, afraid that someone may have heard her voice, he found a flight of stairs. He climbed them, making sure his own steps were as soft as possible. Taking in a breath, he opened the door one he reached the top to take a peek inside.

It was empty, or at least, there weren't any people he could actually see. There were beds and a couple dressers in this room, so it wasn't completely empty. But he figured with such a demanding mistress, that few actually dared escape to this room outside of permitted occasions.

"Now, where are you, Hikaru?" Clovis murmured as he walked around the room. That was when he heard a creaking sound near one of the beds that was the closest to the window. He started to inch closer when a familiar face poked out and gave him a friendly smile.

"I thought that was you, Clovis," Hikaru said, quiet enough so as not to be heard out of the room. "I can never mistake those footsteps of yours."

"I don't know if I should be offended that you heard me at all or just be glad to see you," Clovis retorted, causing his friend to laugh softly.

"Forgive me, but it was easy to tell with my ear to the floor," the Weddie explained with a thoughtful expression. "I was actually told I wasn't going to change back for another day or so, but when I changed back, I hid here with my head low just in case."

"Enough of that," Clovis told his friend as he started to search his pockets. "You have much to explain my friend, but first I need to find that spell…"

"Before you do, I have something that might actually be interesting," Hikaru told the Puklipo. He waited for a bit for his friend to stop checking his pockets to look at him. "Mind you, I haven't had to chance to actually read it." The Weddie stood, revealing that he was holding onto a rolled up parchment. "That servant… I think his name is Cidren? I believe he is on our side. I could be wrong, but he said he left me here on purpose and left this beside me."

Curiosity overtaking him, Clovis approached his friend in order to take the parchment, but was unable to help himself from jumping when a familiar voice asked, "What is it?"

"Please, miss voice…"

"Her name is Chrysta, and you will be respectful," the Weddie said in a tone that could almost be taken as scolding.

"Where is it?!" Bryia's voice echoed through the whole building.

"Hm, I was wondering when 'Miss Bryia' would notice," Hikaru murmured. In a panic, Clovis started checking his pockets again, only barely noticing that his friend had unrolled the parchment and began to read it.

"You can't let her get me again," the voice, or rather Chrysta, said in a pleading tone.

"If you would just shush, we won't let that happen," Clovis told her, not really annoyed at the voice, more just the situation he found himself in. "We'll read the message later, Hikaru," he went on as his fingers curled around a slip of paper. "I think I found the spell."

Clovis removed his hand from his pocket and looked up, discovering that Hikaru didn't listen as he eyes scanned the words on the parchment. His purple eyes were wide with shock as he read what the Puklipo could only assume was the next words out loud, "To you who wish to save the hero, I'm sure you know what has to be done. You needn't worry, I know what to do…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in Dragon Quest.**

Cidren allowed himself a small smile that no one could see. Things seemed to be going as expected and he was sure those two had read the message he left with them by now. He wouldn't have to pretend for much longer. Though he briefly wondered what the other servants would think, he quickly pushed the thought to the side.

Bryia's shouting alerted the elf that she just noticed the missing Luna Gem. The little thief did exactly what he was hoping he would do. Having a feeling he knew what was coming next, he quickly wiped the expression from his face.

"Cidren!" Bryia stormed into the room. He had expected her anger, but he was surprised at how instantly she had fallen apart. Her very appearance had changed, manifested by the circles of anger and worry appearing with black vengeance under her eyes. "Cidren! Have you found that thief? It's gone! It's gone!"

"Calm down, milady," he said soothingly, putting down the gown he had been folding to put in her travel trunk. "What's gone?"

"The gem, you idiot!" she shouted. She had begun to wring her hands and started to pace. "The gem. The Oracles," she moaned her disconnected sentences. "What will they do to me, Cidren, if we can't find that thief?"

Cidren gave his best reassuring smile as he approached his fellow elf. "I understand your worry and anger, Lady Bryia. But you must be calm. Fretting and worrying about it won't do us any good, you know?"

He wasn't too surprised when she sent a look his way as though demanding how she could be calm at a time like this. "But if we don't find the thief, the Oracles…"

"The Oracles never have to find out," Cidren remarked, not even caring that he interrupted her. Usually he would choose not to do that, mostly for the sake of appearances. But in this case, he figured if he did so and said the right things that it would work better in the long run. "I assure you, the thief can't escape so easily."

Bryia suddenly became quiet, watching her servant closely. "You know something, don't you, Cidren?" she said finally.

"I'm not your head servant for nothing, milady," he said gently with a bow to her. "The Oracles sent spells here many years ago to prevent anyone but yourself from using a spell to get off of the mountain. I buried them at the points they instructed and they have been at work ever since. The thief will have to walk if they wish to get off of the mountain."

Bryia clapped her hands in delight. "Cidren, you are marvelous! Come! We must hunt them down. I want the one I turned into a rat brought to me as bait."

Of course he knew what she meant when she brought up the rat, and he knew where he placed him. But was he still a rat? He was not willing to challenge his mistress. He just wanted to keep her calm as angering her again was against his plans right now.

"Bait is good, but I can do one better, milady," he told her, remembering the words he placed on the parchment. "Since the theft of the Luna Gem has been confirmed, I cast a spell in order to help us locate our little thief. And since he can only walk, well, let's just say even without his friend, he couldn't have gone far. And with the spell in place, we can use this to find them." He reached into his pocket and removed what looked like an ordinary compass.

"Cidren, remind me to promote you when we return," Bryia said with a smile as she turned to grab up a handful of talismans.

 _"I'm already head servant, what better position did you have mind?"_ he thought with amusement. Everything was ready on his end. Now all Cidren could do was hope that the other two were ready as well. If they wished to release the hero from her prison, they would have to be. He had to stop himself from smiling at the thought. He always did prefer the word hero for the one trapped in the gem, especially considering what she had done for them. Creature on the other hand made her seem more like an animal.

"Shall we get going, milady?"

* * *

Hikaru had to shake his head as he and Clovis hid a in couple of bushes on the path. It's not that he didn't trust the plan, far from it in fact. But he had a feeling at least one person in their group was not going to be happy about this. And it was a secret he didn't like keeping, but he almost felt like he had to. Only he and Clovis knew.

"So, what's going on?"

 _"Speaking of whom,"_ Hikaru thought with a grimace.

"Now, we're waiting," said Clovis with a shrug, the puklipo forgetting that she couldn't see him.

"Then what?" the voice persisted.

"Then if all goes well, Chrysta, we'll be able to get you out of that gem," the weddie told her gently.

There was silence for a moment before the voice replied hesitantly, "Will it hurt?"

Clovis laughed and Hikaru glared at him, trying to get him to keep silent. The little thief, however, ignored the look and said cheerfully, "I doubt it'll hurt for you, miss hero."

The weddie almost blurted that he had to stay quiet about the issue, but he quickly collected himself. He figured that Clovis wouldn't say what it was about even if he wanted to. He was usually pretty good at keeping secrets, so why would this be any different?

"I don't know what's going on," Chrysta said quietly from within the gem. "But if you can get me out of here…"

The voice seemed to trail off and for a moment, all Hikaru could hope was that the girl was willing to do anything to get her freedom. And even if not, he promised himself that he would personally apologize himself if need be. But if they could truly trust this Cidren fellow, they had to take this chance.

That was when they heard the signal. A gong inside that beat a slow dance of three progressively louder steps. The duo felt the rush of magic, but Clovis, not knowing what it meant, sent a sharp look at Hikaru. The weddie acted like he didn't notice. He stared intently at the house then held out his hand to Clovis, silently asking for the gem.

"I hope you know what you're doing," Clovis muttered, wincing a bit. He seemed to be worrying about what they would have to do if they lost the gem now. But he relented and placed the gem into his companion's hand.

The puklipo sat back to watch as the weddie darted to the center of the garden where a stone sundial stood by itself in the middle of the cobbles. Hikaru placed the pendant onto the structure and ran back to their hiding place to also watch.

The hero within the gem seemed unusually silent, but that was probably for the best at this point. _"Soon,"_ Hikaru thought to himself. _"You'll be free soon, Miss Chrysta."_

The sound of actual footsteps caught their attention, becoming louder and louder. Not long later, two elves came forward, both of whom were recognized easily by the two. Hikaru didn't know about Clovis, but he had to stop himself from taking a sharp intake of breath. This was it. What he and his people had been waiting on for the longest time.

"Our thieves are around here, milady," Cidren remarked. Bryia was not looking in his direction at the moment, and the weddie saw a look of satisfaction when he took a quick glance at the sundial. But when she turned to look at him, the expression on his face changed to that of nervousness.

"I thought they would have left as quickly as possible?" said the ever-suspicious Bryia.

"So I would have thought as well, milady," the other elf replied, sounding convincingly uneasy. "They seem to be near. Too near in fact. I don't like it! Perhaps we should go back for help, milady?"

"Don't be such a coward, Cidren," she snapped, snatching from his hand what Hikaru could only assume was some sort of enchanted compass. "Do you really think that a couple of rotten thieves could harm me?"

"Of course not, milady."

Hikaru caught the hard look his friend sent his way, as though saying without words, _"You better hope you are right about this."_

The weddie smiled, hoping to ease his friend's worry. He was sure of the fact that Cidren was on their side. If not, well, he figured he would deserve a bit of a chewing out from Clovis later.

"You know as well as anyone that I don't deny your abilities, milady," the servant went on. "But just out of curiosity, you are ready for anything, yes?" He sounded nervous, but the weddie saw that his looks betrayed him, but only when his mistress wasn't looking. That was not a look of uncertainty on his face.

"Of course I'm ready for anything, you idiot," Bryia snapped back. Suddenly she crowed in delight, clapping her hands and dropping the compass with the movement. "Look! Look! There it is!" She started to step toward it when Cidren grabbed her arm.

"Wait, milady, don't you think…"

She shook his hand off and started running for the sundial, "Touch me again and I'll…"

All onlookers winced as she picked up the gem and felt the spells, almost like a tangible wall and hit them as they activated on her. She didn't have time to gasp as her eyes rolled up into head and she collapsed. Her lifeless hand spasmed twice around the gem.

A ball of blue light came from the gem as soon as Bryia went limp. It stayed in the air for a moment then seemed to go right into the elf's body. She collapsed, the gem slipping out of her hands and her eyes closed.

Hikaru rushed out of his hiding place to the fallen girl, Clovis running not too far behind. Cidren knelt down to the girl and started to shake her. "Miss Chrysta? Miss Chrysta, can you hear me?"

After a moment, the girl sat up, and her eyes slowly opened, and yet they looked seriously out of focus. "It… it's over…" she murmured, sounding like she was taking in a gulp of air, as though she was somehow exhausted. "We won." She looked up in front of her, but didn't seem to be looking at anyone. "Isn't that… a Luna Gem? W… what are you doing?"

"Miss Chrysta!" Hikaru bent down to her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"She's not making any sense," Clovis muttered.

"We can't stay here," said Cidren firmly. He bent down and carefully scooped Bryia's body into his arms as he looked toward the house over his shoulder. "Contrary to what you may believe, there are those here that are loyal to Bryia. And even if they are not to her, they are to the Oracles. They'd kill us if they find us."

The weddie rose to his feet and nodded, but he couldn't help looking at the fallen elf in worry. Without a word, Cidren walked to a nearby trail that led away from the tower, with the other two following his lead. Hikaru couldn't help speeding up until he was standing next to the elf.

After a few minutes of walking, the elf in Cidren's arms groaned softly and blinked her eyes a couple of times. She reached up to touch her forehead, but didn't say anything at first. The weddie smiled in relief as he saw her blue eyes focusing. "Miss Chrysta! Are you okay?"

"I… I think so," she murmured as she turned her gaze to him. While he wasn't sure what his friend would think, he had to admit that he could see the gentleness in her eyes. "Um… what's going on? I'm out of the gem, but where are we going? And who is carrying me?"

"She's nothing but questions, isn't she?" asked Clovis cheerfully. This however earned him a jab in the ribs from Hikaru. "What? I'm right, aren't I?"

"My name is Cidren, Miss Chrysta," the elf replied, without looking down. "I've been meaning to ask, but how did you two get up the mountain? I didn't have a plan beyond getting her out of the gem."

"You'd have to as Clovis how we did that," Hikaru told the elf with a shake of his head. "I can feel magic, but I'm not really that knowledgeable of it. Which was how I got into trouble with Bryia earlier. Thing is, we have been planning the release of Miss Chrysta for the longest time. It was just figuring out how to do it was all." As he spoke, he noticed that the puklipo was searching his pockets again. He had a pretty good idea that he was looking for his Chimaera Wing.

Chrysta allowed herself a tiny smile. Hikaru had to do his best to stop himself from cringing. She hadn't noticed yet from the look of it, but she was bound to sooner of later. "This is the first time in a while that I have felt safe. I guess I could say it's been three hundred years since I felt this way. Thank you."

"You're welcome," Clovis replied with a smile as he pulled out the item he was looking for. "And well I was given a spell to use, but it didn't quite go the way we wanted it to. We made it about half way and we had to walk. We wanted to be here yesterday, but that didn't quite happen…" He slowly trailed off as though something just occurred to him. "Wait a second. Did you say three hundred years?" He suddenly stopped walking to stare at the voice-turned-elf.

"She did," said Cidren impatiently. "We must get off of the mountain, now!"

"Hold on!" Clovis replied, matching the former servant in tone. "I've been patient up til now, but so far nothing is going as I was told it would be. I usually just steal the thing and leave. Not steal it, have it talk to me and then steal a body for it."

"Wait, what?" Chrysta said in a confused tone at around the same time that the weddie cried out his name. "I get the stealing and talking part, but what do you mean by…?" Now it was her turn to trail off. She looked around to see Hikaru, Clovis and Cidren, but she didn't see anyone else there. Then she looked at herself, from what she was wearing to seeing one of her pink hands. "Wait a second. Am I…?"

"I'm sorry, Miss Chrysta," Hikaru told her, shaking his head. "I'm sure you would want things explained to you now, especially in regards to my friend's last comment. But Cidren is right. We have to get off of the mountain first." He tried to give the girl a comforting smile, hoping that in doing so it would calm her down. "I know you wouldn't have wanted this, but we didn't really have a lot of choices here."

"That may be, but it doesn't make me feel better about it," she said slowly and looked in his direction. Though he was relieved when didn't see anger in her eyes, he wondered what she was thinking about this.

"We'll worry about this later," Cidren told her, giving her what looked like a sincere smile. "Once we are in a safe place, I'm sure we can answer all of your questions. But not here." He looked up and the smile left his features. "As I explained to the other two, there are those in the tower that are loyal to either Bryia or the Oracles if not both. Waiting around is not a good idea."

Though she didn't look happy about it, Chrysta nodded her head. "I understand," she told him. Then she groaned softly and placed her hand on her forehead.

"Are you really okay, Miss Chrysta?" Hikaru asked as they started walking again, hoping against hope it had nothing to do with the girl taking over Bryia's body.

"I think I'm fine," the girl answered with another nod of her head. "It's just… I don't remember very much." The weddie's purple eyes widened with shock as she continued to speak. "Not long ago I… I think I did nearly remember something though. Something important."


End file.
